memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Ränge in Personen-Sidebars
Da es ja immer wieder Diskussionen gibt, welchen Rang welcher Charakter hat, möchte ich mal einen Vorschlag vorstellen. Ich hoffe, es wurde nicht bereits an anderer Stelle besprochen, habe nicht gesucht. Wenn dem so sei, würde die Diskussion dort fortgesetzt. Ein aktuelles Beispiel ist Riker, welcher in TNG den Rang des Commanders hat, aber seit Nemesis als Captain geführt wird, dementsprechend wird sein Rang in der Sidebar auch mit Captain angegeben. Zugegeben, jemand, der sich die Serie angeschaut hat und sich daraufhin den Artikel durchliest denkt sich, das stimmt nicht, in der Serie ist er nur Commander und ändert den Rang. Daraus ergibt sich der Vorschlag, warum Ränge nicht mit Jahreszahlen angegeben werden, wenn diese canonisch sind. Picard beispielsweise, wird nur als Captain gezeigt, demnach bräuchten sämtliche Ränge darunter in diesem Vorschlag nicht übernommen werden. Äußern würde sich dass dann folgendermaßen für Riker: *bis 2379: Commander *seit 2379: Captain oder: *23xx - 2379: Commander *seit 2379: Captain Die konkrete Gestaltung kann später noch angepasst werden. Ich hoffe, ich habe es verständlich genug ausgedrückt, sodass jeder weiß, was gemeint ist. --D47h0r Talk 18:58, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ehrlich gesagt ich bin dagegen, da teilweise einige Sidebars eh lang genug sind das diese zu viel Platz im Artikel benötigen und man dadurch den Artikel nicht mit anderen Bildern ausgestalten kann. Außerdem füge ich zB die Ränge in die Chronologie ein, da steht dann genau wann jemand befördert bzw degradiert wurde. Desweiteren währen dann die Sidbars von Flaggoffizieren, Captains, so was überfüllt mit den einzelnen Rängen das muss nicht sein. Eine Sidebar sollte knappe Informationen geben und da reicht der letzte Rang völlig aus. --Klossi 19:11, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::stimme Klossi zu, viel zu kompliziert für eine sidebar-- 20:56, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Das kann ich aber nicht ganz nachvollziehen. Für Dienstposten und Karrierestationen haben wir doch einen Mechanismus, der solche Änderungen genau erfasst. Warum denselben Mechanismus nicht auch auf Dienstgrade (wo bekannt, natürlich nur!) anwenden?--Bravomike 22:37, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::bei Vorlage:Lebenslauf kann man unter Beschreibung natürlich auch den Rang unterbringen, aber da muss dann auch überall der Ort angegeben werden. Bei Personen die zB 5 ränge am selben ort absolviert haben, haben dann da 5 mal den selben Eintrag mit unterschiedlichen Rängen. keine Ahnung ob das beispiel was taugt ^^-- 22:46, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Wie gesagt es verlängert unnötig die Sidebar und diese Informationen kann man auch getrost im Artikel mit unterbringen. --Klossi 22:49, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ein großer Nachteil, unabhängig vom Platzverbrauch, ist meiner Meinung nach die Tatsache, dass die Aufmerksamkeit auf unvollständige Information gelenkt wird. Eine "echte" Enzyklopädie würde bei Picard eben nicht nur den Captain erwähnen, sondern den kompletten Werdegang. Das kann MA natürlich nicht, und das fällt bei "konzentrierter" Darstellung in einer Sidebar unangenehm auf. -- Cid Highwind 22:50, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::::Und wenn man immer nur eine Jahresangabe mit dem letzten aktuellen Rang angibt? Also bei Riker: "Rang: Captain (seit 2379)". Das würde ja eine Nur-TNG-Seher schon ein wenig helfen, vielleicht. -- 22:55, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Das Problem, was ich persönlich mit der jetzigen Darstellung habe, ist die InUniverse-Sichtweise, die hier nicht ganz packt. Da gibt es die Vorgabe, jeden Artikel in der Gegenwart zu schreiben, bzw. wird generell vermieden, die Inhalte als vergangene Ereignisse zu beschreiben. Dann kommen solche Artikel, wo nur ein Rang angegeben ist, aus heutiger Sicht, bzw. bei Riker aus der Sicht von 2379. Seht ihr das Problem? Wenn wir die InUniverse-Regeln bei Artikelinhalten so strikt durchziehen, warum schlampen wir dann gerade an diesem Punkt. Entzieht sich da irgendwie meinem Verständnis. Aber mal wieder etwas Produktives: Jeder Charakterartikel hat ja seinen Karriere-Abschnitt. Warum belassen wir in der jetzigen Sidebar nicht alle Daten bzgl. des Lebenslaufes, also zur Person und setzen im Karriere-Abschnitt eine weitere Sidebar ein, welche dann die Informationen der Offiziers beinhalten, dh. Dienstgrad, Dienstakte, Ränge, usw. usf. --D47h0r Talk 22:59, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Ganz einfach die Sidebar währe dann zu lang. Man kann den Artikel dann nicht richtig gestalten da die Sidebar den ganzen Platz weg nehmen würde. In die Sidebare gehören knappe kurze Informationen, nicht der ganze Lebenslauf dazu ist der Artikel da um diese Informationen unter zu bringen. --Klossi 23:03, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Dann frage ich mich, warum die Bilder in der Sidebar derartig groß sein müssen, nehmen sicherlich mehr als die Hälfte der Sidebar ein. Die thumb-Vorlage gestaltet die Bilder schließlich auch erheblich kleiner. Ebenso wird im Textbereich die Breite nicht völlig ausgenutzt, ließe sich die Breite der Bilder und damit auch die Breite der Sidebar selbst durch kleinere Bilder zumindest etwas verringern? --D47h0r Talk 23:06, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Find es ehrlich gesagt schöner solche knappen Informationen über Lebenslauf, Karriere, Befürderungen usw in einen seperaten Abschnitt Chronologie im Artikel unter zu bringen als halt in einer Sidebar, da es übersichtlicher ist. --Klossi 23:10, 21. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Die Bilder nehmen ja nur so viel Platz weg, weil es Portraits im Hochformat sind. Das sollte schon so bleiben. und @Shisma oben: Da habe ich mich missverständlich ausgedrückte, ich meinte nicht, genau denselben Baustein zu benutzen (obwohl ich das, zugegeben, geschrieben habe), sondern einen ähnlichen Baustein, der dann nur aus Dienstgrad und Jahr besteht. Sorry, da habe ich mich wirklich falsch ausgedrückt. ::Aber inzwischen wurden ja ganz grundsätzliche Einwände vorgebracht, die dagegen sprechen. Ich muss noch dazu sagen, dass ich eigentlich auch schon immer ein bisschen Bauschmerzen haben, dass wir einen Dienstgrad von meistens sehr vielen mehr oder weniger willkürlich herausgreifen. Eigentlich hätte ich, wie gesagt, durchaus Sympathie für die Idee, das ausführlicher aufzulisten. Alternativ sollte der Dienstgrad vielleicht ganz aus der Sidebar verschwinden und nur im Artikel aufgeführt werden.--Bravomike 07:32, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Auf den Dienstgrad ganz zu verzichten, da hätte ich kein Problem damit. --Klossi 07:42, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) *Wie sind denn die Meinungen zum Aufteilen der Sidabar, wie ich es oben vorgeschlagen hatte, also Aufteilung in Lebenslauf (samt Bilder), in der Form, wie die Sidebar jetzt ist und eine weitere, im Abschnitt der Karriere, mit den Daten der Offizierslaufbahn. Bislang hat sich diesbezüglich noch niemand geäußert. *@Klossi: Das wäre natürlich auch eine Möglichkeit, aber da wir die Personen im Grunde nur als Offizier sehen und äußerst selten nur als Privatperson, wird es dem auch nicht ganz gerecht. --D47h0r Talk 10:20, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::glaube auch die eingabe eines ortes ist in der vorlage nicht erforderlich. was haltet davon in zukunft nur noch ein bild an zu zeigen? -- 11:25, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :Also ich mach immer ein Bild, nur bei den Hauptfiguren finde ich 2 Bilder praktisch, da man dort die Entwicklung der Figur sieht. --Klossi 11:29, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::aber ist die Grundidee der Sidebar nicht, alles kurz zu resümieren? Entwicklung kann man im Artikel immernoch zeigen.-- 11:36, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Zwei Bilder sind grundsätzlich nützlich, da ja zwischen Serie und Film einige Jahre liegen und die Darsteller ja auch nicht jünger werden. Hinzu kommt noch die wechselnde Uniform. Die Orte lassen sich besser im Artikel abhandeln, dort passt es dann auch besser zur Jahreseinteilung. --D47h0r Talk 13:57, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::ein zweites bild sagt auf jeden fall weniger über die figur aus als ein kurzer lebenslauf, nimmt aber in den meisten fällen doppelt soviel platz weg-- 16:02, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::eigentlich sagt es nur aus das er mal unterschiedliche uniformen anhatte und gealtert ist. was, wenn ein charakter im laufe der zeit 3 verschiedene uniformen anhatte? -- 16:07, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin für die Jahreszahlen! Denn ich habe Nemesis noch nicht gesehen aber TNG und dachte im ersten Moment was ist das denn für ein Mist! Bis mir dann eingefallen ist das er nicht nur 1.Offizier ist! Und zu den Bildern: Ich bin dagegen, aber man könnte seine Abzeichen abbilden! Was man dann aber auch nicht sofort verstehen wird. Deswegen wäre ich für(Bsp. Riker): *bis 2379: Commander *seit 2379: Captain --Harry3339 17:01, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::naja, das Abzeichen kann nur deuten, wer alle Abzeichen auswendig kennt. text fände ich akzeptabel -- 17:05, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::ich habs mal testweise in Worfs Lebenslauf ausprobiert-- 17:16, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :ich sag doch die Sidebar ist viel zu lang deswegen solche Infos in die Chronologie. --Klossi 17:29, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::ich finds ok. hab ma testweise das zweite bild entfernt. vlt könnter man den lebenslauf noch collapsible machen-- 17:43, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Die Sache rund um das Thema collapsible läuft ja bereits, funktioniert aber momentan noch nicht. Ist allerdings ein Ansatz, der mir, obwohl ich gerade an dem collapsible-Thema rumwerkle, gar nicht eingefallen ist. Es würde somit natürlich die Fülle der Sidebar erträglich machen. Dann sollte aber wenn das zweite Bild rausbleiben. --D47h0r Talk 18:03, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Zustimmung. kollabieren geht schon, ich muss nur noch dafür sorgen, das der zustand in einem cookie gespeichert wird.-- 21:54, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) An dieser Stelle schonmal ein dickes Dankeschön Shisma, hoffentlich ist deine Arbeit erfolgreicher als das, was ich bislang versucht habe. --D47h0r Talk 22:02, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Da stimme ich, mal off topic, zu. Collapsible wäre 'ne feine Sache.--Bravomike 22:14, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::nicht zu früh freuen ^^. irgendwie funktioniert es mal sporadisch nicht, und dann wieder doch. kann ich gerade überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen. da wird scheinbar einiges gecached. naja, ma sehen wie es morgen aussieht-- 22:36, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::da gibt es gerade scheinbar einen fehler seitens wikia. ich hoffe ich bekomme Bescheid wenn es behoben ist-- 14:02, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::das javascirpt wird scheinbar nur täglich aktualisiert. mal sehen wies morgen aussieht ^^-- 20:31, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::collapsible läuft jetzt und merkt sich auch welche Division zugeklappt wurde (alle Divisionen mit der selben überschritt bleiben kollabiert). kann sein das es für euch erst morgen um die zeit funktioniert. das zweite Bild ist auch raus und die Lebenslauf-Division ist etwas kürzer und strukturierter. endlich is das durch ^^-- 19:16, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::::Ich konnte das in letzter Zeit nicht mehr so genau mitverfolgen aber das 2. Bilde soll weg? Find ich schade! Aber ich richte mich nach der Mehrheit. Ein Vorschlag zu den kollabierenden divisionen: Könnte da vielleicht son kleines Symbol hin, son Pfeil oder so. Sonst kommt man nicht auf die Idee, dass da was kollabieren kann, wenn mans nicht weiß. Außerdem weiß ich nicht ob jeder Gelegenheitsbesucher was mit dem Begriff "meta" anfangen kann. -- 19:33, 28. Nov. 2011 (UTC)